


Surrender the Pink

by SlashQueen69 (LadyKaianne)



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment/WWE
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-04
Updated: 2014-06-04
Packaged: 2018-02-03 09:25:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1739570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyKaianne/pseuds/SlashQueen69
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Role reversal. That's all I'm divulging.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surrender the Pink

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was written December 18, 2000

Rating: NC-17  
Content: M/M sex, language, B&D/S&M, violence

 

Christian slipped the key in the lock and open the hotel room door, sighing as he dumped his bag in the corner and immediately went for the bathroom. He'd foregone the shower at the arena, preferring to have his privacy. After luxuriating in the steamy water for a long while, he reluctantly got out, drying himself, wrapping his hair up in a towel to attend to later. He sauntered back into the bedroom...and froze.

"Christian...you took your time in there, didn't you?"

Christian swallowed at the sight of Undertaker lounging on the bed, fully-clothed but for his boots, which lay haphazardly next to the chair by the window. "'Taker," he said softly, uncertain as to how to behave. Their relationship had been tumultuous and very unpredictable, leaving him in a constant state of unbalance.

'Taker smiled faintly at the hesitant blond, patting the bed next to him. "Come sit."

Christian went to him, perching on the edge and looking at him expectantly. "I didn't expect to see you tonight."

'Taker sat up, snagging the towel off the other man's head, picking up the comb and brush from the nightstand where Christian had laid them earlier. He maneuvered around until he was behind him, his legs on either side of Christian's. He began to work on his hair, patiently combing out the tangles, then brushing the golden locks until they shone. "I've come to a decision tonight," the big man said, his voice hushed and thoughtful as he sifted his fingers through the silky mass, bringing it to his nose and inhaling the mango scent.

"Yes?" Christian replied, his heart pounding at both the nearness of his lover and the wondering of just what 'Taker had in mind.

"How long have we been together, Christian?" 'Taker asked, arranging the blonde's hair on the bare shoulders.

"Um...about a year or so?"

"Mmmm," 'Taker murmured, trailing a callused finger down Christian's bicep, smiling as he shivered in response. "Right. And have you been happy?"

Christian nodded immediately, leaning back against the other man. "Oh, yes...very happy."

"Is there anything that you would like to improve in our relationship?"

Christian wrinkled his brow in puzzlement. "I...I'm not quite sure I understand what you mean."

'Taker encircled his arms around the other man, drawing him closer as he nuzzled his moist neck. "I mean, is there anything we haven't done that you want to do?"

Christian chewed his lower lip contemplatively, then tentatively said, "Well...er...there is one thing..."

"What's that, sweetheart?" 'Taker urged, nibbling on his earlobe.

"I've always wondered...well, what it would be like to...uh..."

"Tell me, love," 'Taker prompted.

Christian took a deep breath and blurted, "I want to know what it's like to dominate you." He blushed hotly, bracing himself for some sort of angry reaction.

"Is that so?" 'Taker questioned mildly, continuing to taste Christian's flesh. "You want to tie me up? Whip me...fuck me?"

The calm tone of the big man's voice made Christian uneasy. "If you don't want to-"

"I never said that, Christian," 'Taker interrupted smoothly.

The blonde trembled slightly, unsure of just what he should do or say. "I just thought that you wouldn't like-"

"Never presume anything about me, Christian," 'Taker whispered silkily, a faint thread of steel underlying his statement.

Christian gulped and nodded quickly. "I'm sorry."

"Quite all right," he said in amusement. "Now, you want to be the dom tonight?"

"O-only if you-"

"First lesson you have to learn is that to be a dom, you have to be both assertive and aggressive," 'Taker instructed. "Now, act like a dom."

Christian instantly stood and turned, hesitating as he met his lover's intent green eyes. But he stiffened his spine, determined to follow this through. "Take your clothes off and get on your knees."

'Taker obeyed without question, tossing his clothes aside and dropping to the carpet, head bowed in submission. Christian gaped in shock at the sight of his redheaded lover kneeling before him in the same position that he himself often claimed. He swiped a hand over his face in brief confusion as to how to proceed. He looked around the room helplessly for a moment, getting his bearings, then back down at 'Taker.

"Put your hands behind your back," he ordered tremulously, then cleared his throat and continued more strongly. "Did you bring anything with you?"

'Taker nodded toward a large duffel bag by the chair. "In there, Christian."

"You will call me Master, understand?" Christian said, wincing at the harshness of his voice. "Go bring the bag to me."

'Taker crawled to it, snagging the strap and hauling it across the floor to set in front of the blonde. He resumed his former position, waiting for his next command

Christian squatted, unzipping the bag and rifling through it, mouth going dry at the array of equipment inside. He pulled out a riding crop, fingering the leather, then delved into the interior again and withdrew nylon wrist restraints. He paused for a few seconds, then moved around behind the other man, gently affixing the restraints to his wrists, expecting any minute for 'Taker to balk, to say he was only joking. But he remained still, allowing him free reign. Christian returned to the bag, taking out a few more items and setting them on the bed before kicking the duffel aside. He stood before 'Taker, clad only in his towel, feeling himself stir as he looked down at his huge lover, submissive, yet still possessing an aura of authority.

"Remove my towel, 'Taker," he demanded. He watched in disbelief as 'Taker raised his head and bent forward, catching the edge of the terry cloth and tugged, jerking his head to the side to unwrap it from around his hips, flicking it away and lowering his head again. Christian was really starting to get aroused by this game...for he had no illusions that this was a game to 'Taker. Something different to amuse and titillate. He reached out and entwined his fingers in the auburn tresses, wrenching back roughly, holding his breath at the response that little gesture would incur. "Suck me," he whispered shakily, wishing he could decipher the expression in those green orbs, but 'Taker was keeping his thoughts close to his vest. He gasped as 'Taker leaned forward lapping at the tip of his shaft before enclosing the head in snug heat. He leisurely inched him down his throat, swallowing and sweeping his tongue over the throbbing flesh until Christian was gripping his head and arching into the strokes desperately. In a sudden move, he pulled out of 'Taker's mouth, clutching himself to keep from spilling, panting hard as he attempted to regain his control. When he opened his eyes again, he found 'Taker watching him impassively, the ghost of a smirk on his lips. Christian felt a surge of determination to prove that he could be just as good a dom as his lover. He waved toward the bed imperiously.

"Get on the bed...on your stomach." When 'Taker was settled as bid, Christian climbed up next to him, releasing his hands from behind his back and stretching to bind them to the bedrail. He took a deep breath, focusing on his task. He recalled all the sessions they'd engaged in and decided that he'd just assume 'Taker's role, knowing that pretending to be 'Taker would be easier than trying to do this as himself. He picked up the whip and eyed the vast expanse of the redhead's back.

"Tell me, 'Taker, how good have you been lately?"

'Taker didn't respond, merely turned his head to the side and rested it on the pillow.

"You will answer me," Christian snapped, accompanying his pronouncement with a sharp slap to a buttock.

'Taker took his time answering, and when he did, his voice was almost insolent. "As good as I always am...Master."

Christian got the feeling that 'Taker was provoking him on purpose, which mildly irritated him. "That is not a good enough answer. I believe you're being impertinent with me. Impertinence calls for disciplinary action." Christian shifted, straddling the other man's thighs, feeling the muscles tense beneath him. He braced himself, then struck, lashing the whip across the pale skin of 'Taker's back, leaving a livid weal in it's wake. The big man jerked, but made no sound, lying quietly as Christian began raining blows over him. The blond was determined to gain some sort of reaction from 'Taker no matter what it took. He dropped the whip and switched to the rubber paddle, gratified to hear a grunt of surprise as he began smacking him furiously on the ass, the skin becoming bright red. He alternated his spanking with painful pinches, finally eliciting the response he wanted. 'Taker squirmed a little, a soft moan escaping his lips before he could bite it off. Christian rose up, tossing the paddle to the floor and picking up a pair of nipple clamps.

"Turn over," he ordered. 'Taker obeyed, wincing slightly as he cautiously settled his weight on his backside. Christian used one hand to pluck his nipples into stiff erectness, then attached the clamps to them, seeing 'Taker's jaw clench in pain. He then placed a leather cockring on the half-rigid shaft before sitting back and studying his handiwork. God, he looked so...different. So...enticing. He noticed 'Taker's eyes roaming over his body hungrily and got a wicked idea.

"Do you like what you see, baby?" Christian drawled, sliding his hands beneath his hair and lifting the mass up to the top of his head, slowly letting it sift through his fingers to feather over his shoulders in a sexy tangle. "Do you want to touch me?" 'Taker nodded curtly. "And what makes you think you deserve to touch me, hmmm?" he continued, trailing his fingertips down his own chest, toying with his hardened nipples idly. "Do you deserve to put your hands on me, 'Taker? Answer me."

'Taker opened his mouth to speak, but ended up groaning as Christian's hand found his own cock and started to pump lightly, his free hand cupping and squeezing his balls. "You want this?" Christian asked, tilting his hips forward. When 'Taker nodded again, Christian gave him a tight smile and shook his head. "I don't think you've earned the right, my love. Now, what do you think you need to do to earn it?"

"I don't know, Master," the other man whispered, not taking his gaze off Christian's ministrations.

"You don't know," the blond repeated musingly, bending low to flick the tip of his tongue over one of the throbbing nubs. Suddenly, he sank his teeth into the flesh, planting a hand firmly in the middle of his torso to push him back down, lifting his head at 'Taker's muffled whimper. "Don't hide what you're feeling," he commanded sternly, narrowing his blue eyes on the redhead. "I want to hear every sound you make. Is that clear?"

"Yes, Master," 'Taker replied immediately, hissing in a breath when Christian's hand found is now fully-erect cock, stroking it lazily. He arched into the blond, silently pleading for more.

"Tell me, 'Taker, have you ever been fucked before?" Christian questioned abruptly, swirling his tongue around the other nipple.

"No," he replied hoarsely.

"No what?"

"No, Master."

"Mmm," Christian murmured reaching for another item on the bed, tossing it from hand to hand, letting 'Taker get a good look at what he held. He felt him stiffen, his eyes following the movement intently. "Can you guess what I have in mind, sweetheart?" 'Taker didn't speak, merely waited tensely. Christian grabbed the tube of gel, squeezing some into his palm before dropping it and coating the life-like dildo. "You aren't deserving of my cock yet, so I'm going to treat you to my friend here. It's your chance to prove yourself to me."

'Taker glanced up at him sharply. "Prove myself?"

"If you beg nice and pretty for me, I might relent and give you the real thing."

The redhead frowned slightly, obviously not pleased.

"Is there something you want to say?" Christian inquired silkily, eyes glittering dangerously.

'Taker's own eyes widened a little, surprised at Christian's almost menacing air. He'd never seen this side of his lover before and was a bit disconcerted by it. "No, I don't have anything to say...Master," he said, wondering why he wasn't putting an end to this little experiment. He really hadn't planned for it to go this far. But for some reason, he allowed it to continue. Perhaps he was a little curious about how the other half lived, he didn't know. But he said nothing when Christian slipped between his legs and pressed his slicked fingers against his entrance. He bit his lip hard when he felt them push insistently inside, past the ring of muscle to curl against his upper wall.

"How does that feel?" the blond asked softly, slowly stretching him open.  
'A trickle of blood ran down 'Taker's chin as he fought not to wriggle in discomfort. "Fine...it's fine."

Christian pinched the inside of the big man's thigh reproachfully. "You're lying to me, 'Taker. I don't like lying."

"I-I'm not lying." 'Taker stuttered. "It feels fine."

"Really?" Christian rasped in a deceptively mild tone. "Then I guess you're ready for this." He placed the head of the dildo to 'Taker's anus, bearing down until the head was enclosed. He smiled grimly as 'Taker moaned, yanking on his bonds and writhing in agony.

"All right, Christian...that's enough," 'Taker panted raggedly, whimpering loudly as his lover thrust the mock shaft all the way in, grasping the bucking hips to keep them still.

"Master....you will call me master. And it will be enough when I say it's enough. Is that understood?"

"Christian-" he shouted.

The blond growled in displeasure, twisting one of 'Taker's balls cruelly, eliciting a cry of pain. "Master..."

"Please, Chris-oww, fuck!-Master!"

"That's better," he said, satisfied. He began to slide his fingers up and down his still pulsing shaft, leaning forward to join his mouth to the tormenting manipulations until 'Taker was nearly begging for surcease. Judging that he was adjusted, Christian eased the dildo out, then glided it back in, carefully scrutinizing his lover's reaction.

'Taker snapped his eyes shut as a sizzling bolt of heat shot up his spine. He froze, holding his breath as Christian continued to rock the fake organ in and out. He curved off the bed when Christian angled the cock to slide against his prostate, forcing a harsh groan from his throat.

"That feel good, Green Eyes?" Christian purred, incredibly turned on by 'Taker's reluctant pleasure. "You want to have my cock inside you? Do you? Answer me, dammit!"

"Yes!" 'Taker snarled viciously. "Yes, I want you to fuck me, damn you!"

Christian tisked in disapproval. "Now, is that any way to speak to me? I'm tempted to just leave you here and find my entertainment's elsewhere."

'Taker glared at him for a long moment, then averted his eyes, flushing faintly. "I'm sorry, Master," he whispered in gruff submission.

"Very good, love," Christian praised, withdrawing the dildo and discarding it. He lowered himself onto the large man, covering his mouth with his own, ravaging the depths passionately. "How much do you want me, 'Taker," Christian breathed, trailing kisses down his throat, sucking the skin against his teeth hard, raising a bruise.

The redhead wrenched at the restraints, muscles bulging as he tried to break free. He yelled as Christian drove into him without warning, sending him into a paroxysm of excruciating agony, the blond being twice as big as the dildo had been. He tried to squirm away from the pain, but Christian refused to let him, fastening his mouth to his ultra-sensitive nipple, sucking and biting as he began to move in long, lazy thrusts.

'Taker tossed his head back and forth, gasping and nearly incoherent.   
"Pleaseplease...fuck...hurts!"

"Give it a minute," Christian suggested gently, brushing the damp hair from his lover's cheeks and forehead. "It'll get better, I promise."

"Is-is this what it's like for you?" he panted, attempting to breathe through the pain.

"Sometimes...when you're a little rough."

"For fuck's sake, stop me next time, huh?" 'Taker gritted. "I'll never be rough like that again."

Christian swallowed. "No...please don't do that."

'Taker opened his eyes to stare at the man above him. "What?"

Christian flushed a little, feeling some of his earlier uncertainty return. "I-er-like it."

'Taker blinked at him blankly. "You like...this pain?"

Christian nodded sheepishly. "I get off on it, I think. Especially when it's you giving it to me."

"Well, I'll be damned," he muttered. He grew rigid when Christian braced a hand on either side of his head and lifted his weight from him. "What are you...holy SHIT!" 'Taker was positive that he would have come like a rocket if the cockring hadn't still been in place, for when Christian pulled out and slammed back in, he jabbed hard at his G-spot, sending jagged spikes of ecstasy through every part of him, making him grunt in shock. He stilled, wondering if the intense sensations would repeat themselves.

They did. Christian settled into a brutal rhythm, forcing sounds from 'Taker's throat that he never thought he'd hear. He yelped and mewled, bucking upwards seeking more, unaware of his blonde lover watching him closely.

"'Taker, you're so magnificent," Christian whispered admiringly, briefly reveling in the feeling of hot tightness surrounding him. "Lift your hips a little...ahh, yeah, like that. Talk to me, Dead Man. Tell me how it feels, me fucking you."

'Taker planted his heels on the mattress and pushed upward, a low sustained groan coming from his throat. "Make me come. Need to come."

Christian shook his head, his dampened hair tickling the other man's chest and face. "Not quite yet, baby."

"Fuck, what are you waiting for?" 'Taker retorted, giving a soft cry at a particularly sharp thrust.

The blond smiled enigmatically, slipping a hand between them to tug and tease his lover's cock, chuckling as 'Taker shot off the bed, almost bucking him off. "Whoa, bronco! Settle down, now." Christian licked up the stream of blood tracing a path down the big man's chin, using his fingers to pry his teeth from his lip. "Don't do that, sweetheart. You'll regret it when you go to eat in the morning."

"I don't give a fucking dingo's balls about eating in the morning," 'Taker ground out in frustration. "I need to come and I need to come now!"

"Who's stopping you?" Christian drawled sardonically, halting all movement, resting his chin in a hand, watching him expectantly.

"Shit! If I had known what an annoying, frustrating bastard you were, I would have never agreed to this."

"Then I'm glad I never showed this side to you before," Christian shot back with an impudent grin.

"You little shit," 'Taker muttered, writhing against the man above him to urge him into resuming his ministrations. "Just wait till I get my hands on you again."

Christian quirked a brow, the very idea sending a quiver of anticipation down his spine. "I think I actually look forward to that, Dead Man." He suddenly withdrew from 'Taker, slapping his hip smartly. "Roll over and get on your knees."

'Taker stared hard at him, then sighed, doing as bid, hoping that Christian would finally finish him. He was actually aching with his need to come.

Christian examined the criss-crossed welts on his lover's back and smiled crookedly, recalling fondly the times his own back had sported these same markings. He traced them tenderly, leaning forward to do the same with his lips. He lubed his cock thoroughly, dipping two of his fingers inside the snug tunnel again, grasping one of his hips to keep him still as he slowly eased them in and out, wiggling them until he found the bulge of his prostate once more.

"Christian...baby, please," 'Taker whimpered, pressing his forehead against his bound hands.

Christian's heart lurched at the note of pleading in 'Taker's voice. "You want to come now?" The redhead nodded emphatically. Christian breathed deeply and moaned, all of a sudden wanting to finish this. He yanked off the cockring and thrust into 'Taker, gripping his sides and pounding into him unceremoniously, much to 'Taker's feral delight. His tempo was practically savage as he pounded into 'Taker, who rocked back to meet him fiercely.

"Ohhhh, faster, Chrissy...God, so fucking good!"

Christian panted loudly, 'Taker's enjoyment propelling him ever-closer to his release. "Ahh, yeah...you want it deeper...harder, 'Taker?" He looked down to watch himself slamming into his lover, groaning at the sight.

"Please...I'm so close..."

Christian fumbled for the lube again, filling his hand with gel, then wrapped it around 'Taker's cock, smoothly gliding up and down the straining length. He whispered love words mixed with obscenities as he jerked and kneaded him, shifting his hips until he found that sweet spot. "Mmmm, you're so tight, baby. Come for me now. Shoot for me."

A guttural rumble began to issue from the behemoth as he reared back on the blond, muscles becoming rigid as he hurtled closer to his orgasm until, throwing his head back, red hair flying, he gave a roar that shook the windows.

Christian's breath was knocked from him as 'Taker shoved backwards, impaling him fully, his body spasming almost painfully around him. He felt the other man's seed spurting over his knuckles in pulsing jets, both sensations serving to haul him right over the cliff, screaming like a banshee as he collapsed atop the larger man. They both gasped and wined as the shockwaves continued to rock them for several more agonizing minutes.

Finally, Christian managed to tumble off 'Taker, unable to move a muscle.

"Christian?"

"Mmmm?"

"Mind taking these off now?"

The blond half-opened one eye to look at him. "Oh, yeah, gimme a sec," he mumbled exhaustedly.

'Taker watched his gorgeous blond lover doze off, sighing in resignation. He turned on his side, with difficulty, and brought his foot up, wincing at the twinge of soreness this caused. He planted it square in Christian's chest and pushed.

Christian yelped, suddenly wide awake as he found himself sprawled on the floor with no clear idea of how he'd gotten there. "What happened?"

"Oh, Chrissy...I think you fell out of bed."

Christian climbed back up, narrowing his eyes on 'Taker's face. He wasn't able to discern any expression, but he couldn't shake the feeling that his lover was laughing at him.

"Care to release me now?" 'Taker asked mildly.

"That depends."

"On what?"

"On if you had anything to do with me winding up on the floor?"

'Taker's eyes widened in almost convincing innocence. "Now, tell me, darlin', how could I have with my hands tied up?"

Christian had to admit that he had a point, but something still felt screwy. He cracked a yawn and decided that he'd put the matter aside for now, reaching over to unfasten the restraints. The instant he was free, 'Taker pounced on him, rolling him beneath him and kissing him breathless. He then tightened a hand around the other man's throat.

Christian gazed up at 'Taker, a look of apprehension growing in his blue eyes.

"And just what is that look for?" 'Taker asked gently, flicking a strand of blond hair from his cheek.

"Um..well, I'm a little worried."

"Worried?" 'Taker questioned, absently removing the nipple clamps, hissing in a breath as exquisite, glassy pain rushed to the areas. "About what?"

Christian watched his lover's every movement, expecting some sort of retaliation for his treatment of him. "Well, I was pretty...rough with you."

'Taker looked down at him, then smiled brilliantly. "yeah, you were, weren't you?"

Christian blinked, a bit blinded by that beautiful smile. "You-you're not mad at me?"

"Mad at you?" he said, a bit bemused. "Why would I be mad at you. Hell, I'm proud of you, son!"

The stunned expression on Christian's face kept Taker chuckling to himself right up until the moment he fell asleep.


End file.
